cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Another Alliance
Cybernations Forum Announcements *1. Merger between CB, UNCE and VVV - 14 February 2009 *2. Athens got our back - 14 February 2009 *3. Upgrade to MDP with Athens - 16 February 2009 *4. From the desk of the Minister of Sexual Affairs: clarification on *censored* - 16 February 2009 *5. The Shadow Empire merges into Another Alliance - 18 February 2009 *6. Milestone - We reached 500,000 NS - 19 February 2009 *7. Another Alliance signs a MDoAP with the UPN - 23 February 2009 *8. Presenting our Warflag and our ZI position - 26 February 2009 *9. Another Alliance converts to the Church of Walford - 27 February 2009 *10. [[ProdigyNL] steps down as Triumvir of SrsBsns and names Stormsend his successor] - 27 February 2009 *11. Another Alliance cancels their MDoAP with UPN - 9 March 2009 *12. Another Alliance signs MDP with LSF - 7 April 2009 *13. Kia named Triumvirate of Girl Fights due to Mak's inactivity - 17 April 2009 *14. Final Announcement - 13 May 2009 Charter Another Alliance /A\/A\ “In batteries we trust (and in nachos of course)” Don't look at us, we are just Another Alliance trying too hard to bring some Lulz into this world. Table of Contents I: Membership II: Government Positions and Duties III: Government Rules for Convenience and Openness IV: Non-Government Positions and Duties V: Elections and Impeachment VI: War and Defense VII: Amendments VIII: Elastic Clause IX: Importance Section I: Membership I: You want to join Another Alliance, you better make a topic in the right forum with the following information: Nation Ruler: Nation Name: Nation Strength: Nation Color Sphere: Link to Nation: Previous Alliance(s): Recruited by Anyone?: Currently Involved in Any Wars?: Why you want to be in Another Alliance?: II: You can apply for dual alliance membership, but this has to be agreed by the Triumvirs. There are two kinds of dual alliance members: When the nation has their Alliance Affiliation as Another Alliance, it will get the normal member mask and may be in a Government position. When the nation doesn't have their Alliance Affiliation as Another Alliance, it will get the Honorary member mask and may not be in any Government position. III: Another Alliance has the ability to freeze an application by the discretion of any member of the Another Alliance Government. If happened, the matter will be discussed with the ruler of the applying nation. The decision to turn down an application is definitive when a majority of the Another Alliance Government is against the joining of the applying nation. IV: Another Alliance currently doesn't have an official Color Sphere, Nations are free to be on whatever Color Sphere they want. If in the future an official Color Sphere will be chosen, the Nations are allowed to stay on other Color Sphere's. If then wanting to change to the official Color Sphere, the alliance will help to make a trade circle. V: If the ruler has gone through an Another Alliance nation building program, the ruler must send out at least the same amount of money as bank to nations participating in the nation building program during their membership. There is no time frame for this. VI: If the ruler fails to follow this charter, the Another Alliance Government may decide in a majority vote for expulsion of the ruler and nation from Another Alliance. In case of treason, the Triumvirs or the Minister of Defense may decide on further punishments. Any nation chosen for removal shall be removed by any means deemed necessary by Another Alliance Triumvirate. Section II: Government Positions and Duties I: The Another Alliance government is build up from multiple components, both elected and non elected. The non elected positions consists of the Triumvirate. The elected positions are the positions of Minister. Together these positions are names the Another Alliance Government. II: The Triumvirate consists of the Triumvir of Girl Fights, the Triumvir of Lulz and the Triumvir of Serious Business. The Triumvirate acts as the supreme leaders of Another Alliance. If any of the Triumvirs chooses to step down the Triumvir may choose his own successor. In the absence or lack of presence of other Triumvirates, each Triumvir shall be able to speak for the Alliance when needed, and make snap judgments when needed. III: The Triumvir of Girl Fights is also known as the Triumvir of Defense and is responsible for the leading and training of the military. He works together with the Ministers on all area's that have a military interest, from choosing which nations to build up and train for war till making military plans. A close cooperation will exist with the Minister of Defense. IV: The Triumvir of Lulz is also known as the Triumvir of Internal Affairs and is responsible for the wellbeing of the members. He works together with the Ministers on all area's that have an internal interest, from choosing which nations to build up till educating members. A close cooperation will exist with the Minister of Internal Affairs. In addition he is also responsible that Another Alliance will stay a fun place. V: The Triumvir of Serious Business is also known as the Triumvir of Foreign Affairs and is responsible for building up and maintaining contacts with other alliance's. He works together with the Ministers on all area's that have an foreign interest, from making contacts with other alliance's till negotiating with other alliance's about rogues. VI: The Ministers. It is an elected position that will be held till the next election or until the Minister chooses to step down. If the Minister chooses to step down he may put forward a successor on which the Triumvirate will make a decision. Another Alliance has the following Ministers: Minister of Foreign Affairs; Minister of Internal Affairs; Minister of Finance; Minister of Recruitment; Minister of Defense. VII: The Minister of Foreign Affairs. The Minister will establish and maintain diplomatic contacts with other alliances, sharing information with both the rest of the government as with allies and looking over the foreign interests of Another Alliance. VIII: The Minister or Internal Affairs. The Minister is responsible for looking over the members of Another Alliance, taking care of the general internal issues, education of members in multiple area's, recruiting, alliance guidelines, and the application process. IX: The Minister of Finance. The Minister will take care of the banking nations in the alliance, supervise nation building programs, organizing aid in times of need, helps with setting up tech trades, laying contacts with other alliance's for that and with trades on the alliance's Color Sphere. X: The Minister of Recruitment. The Minister is the main force behind the recruitment of new members into Another Alliance. Efforts will mainly focus on members with experience as well as recruit new promising nations that we can build up. XI: The Minister of Defense. The Minister is responsible for the Another Alliance military, he assigns squad leaders, monitors wars in CN, clears tech raids, deal with attacks on our nations and organizes the military. Section III: Government Rules for Convenience and Openness I: Votes in the Government Chambers have to be done by signing the topic with your name and position, voting in polls may not be done. This is to ensure that voting is done in a fair way and to make sure that the Government makes a more balanced decision. II: Any vote must have a majority of the total amount of the Another Alliance Government members. This is to make sure that no policies get set in the alliance that doesn't have sufficient support. III: A treaty vote must have at least the votes of the Triumvirate and the Minister of Foreign Affairs. Also at least 66% of the Government members must sign a treaty before it is accepted. This is because treaties have a major effect on alliance's and therefore it should have a bigger acceptance then normal votes. A treaty that has a mandatory defensive clause in it has to be posted 24 hours before it will be officially accepted, so that the members of the alliance can give their opinion on it. If 40% of the opinions ventilated are against the treaty, the treaty must be reviewed by the Government if it really is in the best interest of the alliance. These rules are here because the membership should ventilate their opinion on the alliance's they will have to defend. IV: Another Alliance is not allowed to sign too many treaties, as that will make that we have too many obligation to other alliances. Another Alliance doesn't want to be in a situation where we have to choose between allies. The number of treaties will not solidly be set, but this article serves as a constant reminder to the Another Alliance Government. Treaties also have to be evaluated at least twice a year, so that no treaties exist in which no friendship remains. V: The adding of extra forums or subforums is only allowed to be done by the Triumvirate or with the agreement of either of them. This is to ensure that no unneeded forums get added and the Another Alliance forum remain as effective as possible. Section IV: Non-government Positions and Duties I: There are multiple non-government positions that help the Another Alliance government with making the alliance the best possible place for its members. All non-government positions are non elected. The non government positions consist of the Deputies and Special Interest Groups. II: The Deputies. This position will act as a deputy or a special interest post under the Ministers. A Deputy position can be made by the discretion of the Ministers and it is a position that will last until the next election or until the Deputy choose to step down. Deputies will help the Ministers in their work and will have as much responsibility as the Ministers give them. Deputies do not have access to the Government Chambers and cannot make decisions on their own. They do however follow the decisions of the Minister above them and provide them with their asked and unasked opinions and advise. III: Any Minister is allowed to create a Special Interest Group where any member can sign up for. Examples of Special Interest Groups are recruiters, diplomats, banks or anything else. A special subforum will be made that is only visible for members of the Special Interest Group and the Government. Membership of such a group starts after asking the Minister above it (or after invitation) and is for as long as the person wants to be a part of the Special Interest Group. Section V: Elections and Impeachment I: Elections are only for the position of Minister and will be held once per two months. Every member of good standing is allowed to sign up for a Minister position. The sign up period will start one week before the ending of the Minister cycle and will run for three days. After this there will be four days of voting after which the person with the highest number of votes will win the election. In the case of a draw those persons will be added in another cycle of voting that will run for two days. II: If for any of the Minister positions no Another Alliance member is running, the Another Alliance Government may decide to choose a member of the alliance or divide the responsibilities between themselves. III: Any member of good standing can level impeachment charges on a Minister, Deputy or other appointed position. From this point the member will have 48 hours to present evidence and convince fellow Another Alliance members to vote no confidence in the person charged. If the person is to be successfully removed from office a majority vote of the entire alliance is required. IV: If a Minister is not active and haven't posted for at least 7 days (or has announced that he will not post for 7 days) in the Government Chambers the Triumvirate may temporary remove the Minister from office and replace him with another member. The removed Minister may claim back his position when he gets active again. Section VI: War and Defense I: The primary concern of Another Alliance is the protection of each nation within the alliance itself. All nations are required to come to the defense of an alliance member and to the Another Alliance allies if requested by either the Triumvirate, the Minister of Defense, or a potential Deputy of Defense. However, it is recommended a peaceful solution be sought out as soon as possible before the aggressive nation is hammered into the ground. II: The Another Alliance allows its members to raid and spy on other nations except for nations that are in alliances of at least 5 members and do not have a protectorate. All raids must be approved by a member of the Triumvirate or the Minister of Defense. If a member does attack a nation that may not be attacked and violates this charter with its attack, Another Alliance will not help the nation financial or military and the Triumvirate or the Minister of Defense may order the ruler to offer peace and pay reparations to the attacked nation. All weapons available to Another Alliance members are authorized for use on raids EXCEPT your nuclear arsenal. Nuclear release must be approved by Triumvirate or the Minister of Defense. III: A full alliance war can only take place after a vote by the Another Alliance Government in an offensive situation or a Declaration of War on an Another Alliance ally. The vote will require a 2/3 majority vote from the Triumvirate. If Another Alliance itself is attacked with an official posted Declaration of War all members may retaliate the attack. IV: The use of nuclear weapons as a first strike is not allowed, unless a majority vote has taken place in the Another Alliance Government. If an Another Alliance member has been attacked by a nuclear attack, the ruler is allowed to strike the nation back with nuclear weapons. V: Another Alliance Nuclear Weapons are a DETERRENT. VI: Another Alliance Nuclear Weapons are there to cause maximum damage to enemy nations. In the event a nuclear first strike is deemed necessary… We at Another Alliance hope you are on our side. Section VII: Amendments I: All Articles may be amended at any time. Any member may submit an amendment on the Another Alliance members forum. The submitted amendment must be discussed on for at least three days, after which the person who submitted the amendment may call a vote. The period in which can be voted is a period of four days after which 66% of the voting members must have voted for amending the revision before it can be implanted. Section VIII: Elastic Clause I: Anything not specifically outlined is assumed to be allowed with permission of the leadership until either the Triumvirate or the Minister on the specific area prohibits it. Section IX: Importance I: Batteries: It’s our thing ok.. 1.5 Volts or GTFO II: Nachos: whoever doesn’t like nachos hasn’t lived. III: Minister of Sex: This Minister has absolutely no authority other than look important and maintain a knowledge of perverted notions. IV: Minister of Sexy: This Minister is also like IX:III but must maintain a very sexy appearance for all to see. Treaties Category:Alliances Category:Black team alliances